


Yang and Blake's New 'Girl'friend

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Forced, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang and Blake save a new boy from Cardin before having a bit of fun with him on their own.





	Yang and Blake's New 'Girl'friend

Yang couldn’t help but smile at the cute new student that her and Blake had rescued from the bully, Cardin, biting her lower lip as she watched the boy step out of the bathroom in Ruby’s dress from prom. “Whew!~ You really do have a cute feminine figure, Josh! Never would’ve thought the new boy would be so cute, huh, Blake?~” The blonde turned her head to the side as she spoke in a teasing tone, seeing that her amber-eyed friend had her eyes glued to the boy’s hazel eyes, as if silently claiming her territory without even touching him yet. “Hello…? Blakey?!” The lilac-eyed girl clapped her hands together in front of the faunus and chuckled as she watched those almost glowing eyes come back to life. “Back with us now?”   
  
“Um... Why am I in Ruby’s clothes?” The new transfer student, Josh, asked, a deep blush on his feminine features as he looked the other two up and down for a moment, seeing a look of excitement in their eyes and wondering where this was going next. “You’re not about to do something to me, are you?” The brown-haired boy sighed softly as he watched the black-haired girl lick her lips for just a moment, immediately realizing where this was going. “Where are my clothes…? I-I’d like to leave…”   
  
“You’re not going anywhere!” The young amber-eyed girl shouted, taking a step closer to the boy they had forced to crossdress right in front of them. “I think I can see why Cardin was picking on you… Too cute not to ignore, an adorable frame… A cute shyness to you… And just looking at you in that red dress gets me hard and excited.~” The young faunus chuckled quietly to herself as she took another step forward, hooking her thumbs into her pants and shoving them to the floor, revealing her thick cock creasing against her pair of black panties, a broad smile on her face. “I think it’d be wonderful if you stayed and became our girlfriend, Josh.~” Blake quickly looked back at Yang, only to see the same smile on the blonde’s face that she had on her own, making her heart skip a beat before the other girl dropped her pants as well. “So, we’re in this together?”   
  
“Is there any other way to do things like this, Blake?” The blonde made her way over to the young boy who now had an utterly terrified look on his face, gently caressing his cheek before pulling him into a hot and passionate kiss that would’ve made her head spin if he wasn’t the one in charge of it. Of course, as their lips stayed locked in the heated display of affection, the lilac-eyed girl pulled her new hazel-eyed companion over one of the lower bunk beds, not caring which she managed to sit down on first before pulling the blushing crossdresser into her lap and against her cock. Her smile only grew for a moment before she pushed Josh out of her lap and onto the floor in front of her, biting her lip as she watched Blake step behind him. “I want you to suck my cock, Josh. Be a good little girl and do as you’re told.~” Yang ran one of her hands through the boy’s hair, yanking him to her cock a moment later and pressing her rigid member right up against his lips. “Don’t make me wait.”

 

The new student had no idea how to react to what was going on, thrown headlong into a world of secrets and lust that he wasn’t sure how to handle, immediately closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath before feeling himself get yanked once again. Opening his mouth to speak, Josh was immediately reminded who was in charge as he felt the hand on the back of his head pull him in the perfect way to force his lips around the blonde’s massive cock, gagging as it ground against his tongue before hitting the back of his throat. The brown-haired boy gasped and tried to breathe each and every chance he got as he was eagerly and roughly pulled along Yang’s shaft, feeling a gentle slap against the back of his head, causing him to look up into her lilac eyes and hear only one word from the girl. Tongue. Closing his hazel eyes, the young crossdresser did as told, starting to gently press his tongue flush against the girl’s rigid member, groaning quietly as he realized it was easily two or three times as long as thick as his own. Deep down, part of the new student wanted to say something, wanted to scream about what was happening. However, even further down, part of him craved this and excited him with the new sensation of being used like a toy, even if it was by a girl who had a cock.   
  
“How does it feel, Yang? Is he any good?” The young kitten was far more excited than she should be, having been pent up for more than two weeks now and easily anticipating getting to dump her as many loads as she could into this overly cute boy’s holes. Blake licked her lips in excited anticipation for what was to come, sitting down on the bed beside the blonde and eagerly watching the girl’s cock disappear past the boy’s lips. “Looks like he feels pretty good with how hard you are…”

  
“He’s a bit rough around the edges, but his mouth is just so warm and perfect…. Just wish he’d use his tongue properly…” The blonde smirked and used the grip on the back of Josh’s head to move him faster and more roughly as time went on, happy and pleased with the feeling of his tongue against her cock, even if it wasn’t perfect technique. “But… I think… He just might get me to cum.~” Yang smiled and started thrusting into the boy’s mouth, making sure to pump her shaft as deep as she could, hoping to mold the lining of his throat. “You can use him if you give me just a-” A sharp gasp left the girl as she hit her peak, immediately pulling out of the hazel-eyed student’s mouth and stroking herself to completion with the help of his saliva as lube. A mere moment later, the lilac-eyed girl was moaning like a bitch in heat as rope after thick rope of cum fired from her tip onto his face, painting it an extra layer of white as a final rope landed on his lips. “...Moment…”   
  
Unfortunately for the new student, there wasn’t any time to recover from the unexpected and forced facefucking he had just endured before another cock penetrated past his soft lips, Blake having taken Yang’s spot in the hopes of getting a blowjob of her own. However, the hazel-eyed boy was lucky enough that while the kitten was more energetic and pent up that her blonde counterpart was, she didn’t feel nearly as large as the other girl. Josh opened his eyes and quietly groaned as he felt two hands on the back of his head now, one belonging to the amber-eyed girl while the other belong to the purple-eyed vixen. After what he had just been through with the first girl, this second one only managed to pale in comparison when it came to suddenness and slight pain, the brown-haired boy actually starting to find a bit of enjoyment in what was happening until he felt a single finger tease his exposed back door, having refused to put on the crimsonette’s panties earlier.

 

The faunus didn’t hold back in her movements as she began thrusting into the new student’s mouth, holding tightly onto the back of his head in order to prevent him from moving away from her. “I thought you said his throat wasn’t that good, Yang!~” The young boy’s throat felt as tight as could be, as if the blonde had somehow managed to train him only minutes before. “He feels like he didn’t even blow you….” The black-haired girl leaned her head back slightly and bit her lower lip as the pleasure was already starting to bubble up inside of her, the warm and soft feeling of Josh’s lips around her shaft doing wonders to the pent up lust that she had. She, however, failed to notice the look on confusion on Yang’s face as she continued happily thrusting against the hazel-eyed boy’s, completely uncaring about the fact that some of her friend’s cum was sticking to her hips as they collided with his face. Though, it was very easy for the amber-eyed girl to know what happened next as she heard the young boy scream around her cock, groaning in pleasure as the vibrations of his throat traveled along her shaft. Opening her eyes, Blake saw the blonde with two fingers buried into the boy’s back door. “Just don’t hurt him, okay? I don’t want him to bite me…”   
  
“I thought you loved being bitten, Kitten.~” The young blonde couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she slowly began pumping her two fingers back and forth inside of the boy, being careful not to hurt him too bad as she stretched out his hole, wanting it ready for her cock within the next few minutes. “Don’t worry about it, he didn’t bite you when I put them in, did he?” Yang stuck her tongue out at her friend, only to gasp in shock as she felt a familiar and soft pair of lips crash against her own, capturing them in a heated kiss that she had felt dozens of times at this point. Though she was eager to return the affection and give her faunus friend exactly what she wanted, the lilac-eyed girl pulled away and smiled instead, staring into those amber eyes and admiring just how desperate they were for attention. “Focus on our new girlfriend here. By the small size of his cock, I highly doubt he’ll even bother trying to argue otherwise.”   
  
That was all Josh needed to hear before a moan left his throat and once again vibrated around the faunus’s cock, earning a soft groan from her. Attacked and violated from both sides and being forced into a relationship that he originally wanted no part of, even if the two girls were equally attractive and sexy in their own way. Of course, slowly but surely, the young boy was starting to love the affection and attention that was being given to him, his tongue starting to instinctively coil and tighten around the massive member that plugged his throat while his back door convulsed around the fingers that violated him. Everything was slowly starting to feel good and far better than he could’ve ever imagined being fucked by strangers would feel like, though, it wouldn’t have been much longer before he found out if he hadn’t been saved from Cardin. Closing his eyes and groaning a bit in bliss, the hazel-eyed student quickly lost track of how much time had passed since he had spoken or even taken in a proper breath. Not that it mattered to him as he felt Blake’s cock starting to throb against his tongue, letting Josh know that she was ready to cum.   
  
Blake didn’t both pulling out of the new student’s mouth for her first load, having wanted to dump it deep down his throat from the moment she saw him in that red dress that still clung to his feminine figure. “Oh gods… I’m gonna cum… His mouth feels amazing.~” Closing her eyes and arching her back as much as she could without hurting herself, the faunus forced herself as deep into the hazel-eyed boy’s throat as she possibly could before finally managed to blow her load. Rope after thick, gooey, and hot rope of cum pumped down deepest part of the crossdresser’s throat and directly into his stomach, almost immediately filling it with the torrent of seed that flowed from her length. A loud and proud moan left the amber-eyed girl’s lips as she pulled out of Josh’s, finally giving him a chance to breathe properly as she fell back against the bed and let her still-rigid cock let out another strand of cum that slowly trickled down her shaft. “That felt… Incredible…”   
  
“Well, I see you’re still hard as a rock up there, Kitten. Maybe you want to go for another round, huh?~” The blonde smirked as she pulled her fingers out of the young boy’s rear end, giggling to herself as she watched his asshole try to clench back down to its normal size before she started fingering him. “Well, I could go for another round using this tight ass of his. I think… or at least hope… that I stretched it out enough for proper use.~” Yang didn’t hesitate to find out, however, spitting in the palm of her hand and combining that with the saliva that still coated her thick cock before pressing only the tip inside of him, gasping quietly at just how much tighter it was than she expected. “Maybe… Maybe not enough just yet…” The lilac-eyed girl took a moment before thrusting into the boy, looking at both her teammate and her new lover with a smile just to make sure that she wasn’t going to tear him apart with her first thrust, wanting to wait out the pain just a little bit longer. Though, it wasn’t like she was going to give Josh much say in the matter.

 

It only took a moment before the young new ‘girl’ nodded, giving Yang the permission she was looking for to start the fucking off right. Even if the young boy thought he didn’t have a choice in the matter, the least he could do is make sure he enjoyed himself and wouldn't be hurt from the fucking he was about to receive. However, the first sound to leave his lips after the blonde started slowly moving her hips back and forth inside of him was a soft moan, letting the two girls know exactly how he felt about what was happening if his hard cock that was visible if he was sitting down didn’t give it away. Of course, Josh didn’t expect either of the beautiful girls to complain as his body started slowly bucking back and forth with the same rhythm that the lilac-eyed girl’s hips had. “Oh god…. Was that…?” It felt oddly amazing to have a thick cock pounding in and out of his tight little asshole, his anal walls greedily clinging to the girl’s length either because of the fact that it was his first time or the fact that he was enjoying himself that much. No matter the reason, all the new student could think of was the fact that he just moaned from having anal forced on him, head already spinning in confusion and ecstasy as time passed on.   
  
“Of course it was, cutie.~” Blake teased, gently running her hand through his hair and holding him close enough to her cock to be able to easily smell the cum she had, her amber eyes gentle and endearing to the young boy as he took his first cock. “Does her cock feel that good to you in your ass? I bet you want more from her, don’t you?~” The kitten couldn’t stop herself from giggling excitedly and licking her lips, pressing her cock back against the hazel-eyed boy’s slightly cum-covered face just far enough from his lips that his moans could still fill the room. “How does he feel back there, Yang? I imagine he’s pretty tight for a big cock like yours.” The young faunus only pushed the head of her cock past the brown-haired crossdresser’s lips to enjoy his mouth once again as she watched the other girl continually fuck him. It felt just as incredible as it did the first time to be inside of Josh’s mouth, only this time he was more than likely used to her size and she could get a bit rougher with him if she wanted, which, she desperately wanted to do to release this pent up frustration of hers.   
  
“You’re definitely going to have to fuck his cute ass when I’m done with him, Blakey! He makes the perfect little girl with a butt like this.~” The blonde only accentuated her point by slapping the boy’s rear end, happily watching it jiggle and sway from the impact as she stopped her hips. “Hell, I think it might possibly rival your ass, Kitten.” A soft chuckle left Yang’s lips as she started picking up the pace, a smile on her lips and her eyes focused entirely on the boy’s feminine figure in the young crimsonette’s dress, admiring just how sleek it really was. Bringing her hands to the boy’s hips, the lilac-eyed girl did her best to hold him in place before starting to increase the speed of her thrusts, earning even more moans from the poor boy as he officially became spitroasted by the two girls. “Though, I want to make sure I thoroughly enjoy this fine ass.~” The young girl tilted her head back and let a few loud moans fill the room as the pleasure she was feeling only got more intense as Josh’s walls clenched down around her. “Oh fuck… Oh fuck. I think he loves it.~”   
  
In the back of his mind, the young crossdresser knew that there was no use denying the pleasure of what was going on. Forced into a dress, bent over, and forced into sex he didn’t know he craved until it was already happening. The taste of cock and cum lingering on his tongue as he was ravaged from behind and his throat was forced open by a second cock that he had already sucked on and made cum, his own small member throbbing with need and desire as it swung back and forth between his legs with each thrust from the blonde. Words and reason were out of the window at this point in the boy’s life as he started completely giving in to the pleasure that was washing over him, the only things on his mind now being the two girls that continued to call themselves his girlfriends and the cocks that plugged his holes and made him feel full and complete inside.   
  
Of course, it didn’t take long for Yang to throw the new student over the edge of his own orgasm as she came crashing down through her own. Continuing to rock her hips back and forth as she came, both filling his asshole with rope after thick rope of cum and sloshing it around inside of him without a care in the world as she fucked the boy through their orgasms. The blonde had even failed to notice the scream of almost pure bliss that had left Josh as they came together, his own cum splattering against the floor between them as his body continued to be rocked by her. “Fuck!~” The lilac-eyed girl only groaned and bit her lower lip to try and silence herself as her hips seemed to be on autopilot as she continued thrusting and fucking the boy despite having just came. However, it only lasted another moment before she fell back onto the floor, her softening length pulling out of the hazel-eyed boy as she fell to her back, not caring about how he fell onto the floor beside her only a moment later. “Yeah… I’m definitely not letting this ass up… You’re our little bitch of a girlfriend from now on.~”

 

Having her cock now freed from the new student’s nice and tight holes was something Blake didn’t exactly want out of her day, especially when she got to watch Yang just cum inside of him and send him over the edge of their orgasm, a soft sigh leaving her lips. “Yang…. Stand up.” The demanding and authoritative tone in her voice was easy to her as she crossed her legs in such a way to let her cock still stand tall and ready for attention, waiting patiently for the blonde to do as told, a smile coming to her lips the moment she saw both of the others stand to their feet. Without saying a word, the faunus bit her lip and turned the young crossdresser around so she could get a nice and full view of her cute ass. Keeping her teeth firmly clenched onto her lip, the amber-eyed girl pushed herself forward and every inch of her cock into the cute ‘girl’s’ asshole in one swift motion, moaning like the bitch in heat she was slowly becoming. “Holy shit… Our girlfriend’s ass really is tight… Though, mine is still better.”   
  
“It feels good, doesn’t it?~” The blonde smirked and sat back down onto the floor, using her foot to force both of the other two in the room onto the bed, luckily getting them in a position where Josh could easily be fucked by Blake while sucking on Yang’s cock. “Might as well have him clean my cock while you enjoy his tight asshole.~”

 

Shockingly, that sentence was all it took for the hazel-eyed boy to do exactly what he heard, opening his mouth and wrapping his soft lips around the blonde’s thick shaft just like he had when this started. It was a familiar feeling that had become far better than when this little session of theirs had started, wrapping his fingers around the base of her shaft that he wasn’t bothering with at the moment and starting to slowly stroke her. The boy’s tongue began swirling around the head of her cock as he stroked her off, though, not expecting to succeed in getting her off, but wanting to feel like he was doing something as his rear end was getting fucked yet again by someone he found to be gorgeous. Deep down, he knew the two girls were right in calling him their girlfriend and about wanting to keep him to themselves. Josh didn’t want to go anywhere if these two weren’t involved, especially if it meant getting pleasure out of it. The two girls that had taken advantage of him quickly turned from girls he hadn’t known the names of to two women he wanted to be beside and have use him for the rest of his life, his cock once again hard and throbbing as he enjoyed the cock that was deep in his asshole.

 

Yang didn’t care about getting off at this point as she laid on the floor, hand on the back of Josh’s head and her cock buried into her throat. Though, it as very easy for her to see just how fast the faunus was moving as she fucked their new lover, suddenly realizing just how pent up that the amber-eyed girl was all this time without being able to let it out. “It’s okay, Blakey! Cum inside of his tight ass. Stuff it full of your cum and don’t let him stop you for any reason. Him and his small cock are yours to use.~” The blonde smirked as she listened to her teammates moans start filling the room, lust and ecstasy starting to get to her faster and hotter by the moment. It was enough to make the girl on the floor hornier than she thought possible as she watched the kitten start thrusting faster and rougher into the boy, loving how she got a front row seat to this kind of thing when she had never seen Blake so frustrated before. “Atta girl… Don’t stop until you’ve blown your load and you want to keep going but can’t anymore!”   
  
It was an odd order to hear at the very least, made even weirder by the reality of the situation when it came crashing down onto the faunus, only making every blissful feeling inside of her spike at the exact same time, throwing her over the edge and into the throes of her orgasm. Screaming out in pure ecstasy and continuing to roll her hips against Josh’s plump rear end, the faunus dumped rope after rope of cum into her back entrance, filling him up with more cum than even Yang had managed to with how pent-up and frustrated she was. It didn’t help the fact with how cute the hazel-eyed boy’s moans were as he was filled, the blonde’s cock retreated from his lips just enough for his screams of bliss to fill the room right along with Blake’s. Just like with the lilac-eyed girl, the amber-eyed one fell back against the bed as her orgasm faded, another rope or two of cum coating the boy’s soft ass while her own plopped against the fabric of the bed. “Yang….”   
  
“Yeah, Blake?” Yang asked with a smile as the young boy had already gone back to casually sucking her off like he was destined to do so. “Is something on your mind? Do you want to go another round with him?”   
  
“Do I not get a say in it…?” Josh asked in his shy tone, hazel eyes darting up to meet lilac for a moment. Just long enough to make his point known before going back to working on the delicious cock that had both trained his throat and broken him into the little crossdresser that he was.   
  
“I’d love to have another go… But I don’t think my legs can move right now.” The amber-eyed girl let out a soft chuckle as she turned her head and saw Josh casually sucking on Yang’s cock, a soft hiss of jealousy leaving her a moment later. “Lucky… I wish I was down there to use his mouth…” Despite the jealousy that coursed through her for a moment, there was no attempt to move or to make the two of them stop what they were doing, Blake’s eyes closing as she let the afterglow of her orgasm was over her. “You can have him until I wake back up, okay?”   
  
“Why don’t we just share him once you’re up again?~” Yang could already feel her third orgasm approaching as the boy continued to service her through the short conversation, pulling him down tighter against her cock and making him gag around her. “It’s a good thing he doesn't have any clothes to go back to his dorm in, isn’t it, Blakey?” A soft chuckle left her as she heard a needy whine leave Josh’s throat. “Oh, don’t worry. You’re more than welcome to say here in our dorm for awhile, just letting us use your holes over and over again until we buy you some new ones.~”   
  
The boy’s hazel eyes darted up to the blonde’s lilac eyes, an annoyed smile on his face as he glared at her. He didn’t want to stop sucking her cock, but he stopped caring soon enough as he felt Blake’s soft fingers teasing his asshole, making him whine quietly.


End file.
